MUSIC
by xxfudoodullsxx
Summary: It's a Demena fic. I just needed somewhere to put this. ONESHOT/DUCKLOVE. Demi and Selena's symphony to pain and pleasure


**I was just bored in class when I wrote this. About two weeks later I decided I should put it up for people to read it. And then two more days passed before I figured it should be a Demena fic. Please enjoy!**

**By the way, even though there's not a lot of things I can't own in this one I'll just say this: I don't own Demi or Selena and unfortunately I never will.**

* * *

><p>MUSIC<p>

1st piece, my release: (Line 1)

Pain and Pleasure

It's a delicious symphony

That she loves to play on an instrument she knows too well

An instrument that she's completely fond of (5)

Me…

It was never a wonder to me on why I picked her

But in too many minds the question races on

It wasn't just cause she was beautiful

Or because her words could draw anyone in (10)

Its cause her passion was just as raw as the brown in her eyes

Her, everything about her had a story to tell

And she'd only tell it through the lust she never held back from me

Our music was tragic; a piece with so much feeling it didn't need words

Just her moans and my panting, the lyrics (15)

Just our beating hearts, the sound of the drums

I take the bass, my life bad but to low

She takes the high notes, her pitches like screams

She tunes the instrument with her fingers

Her tongue plucks the strings (20)

Her lips put it to rest until it comes back strong when she strikes it

Yes, she strikes it; she does it so hard that it breaks

She's losing control, she can feel it

The notes are pouring out in want of the harmony

She gives in once I am tugged deeper by the roots of my hair (25)

I am not myself

I'm every note on a piano

I'm every string on a guitar

I'm almost there at the crescendo

This is where we tell what we've been through and who we are (30)

She was raped since she was three and has been cutting for eight years now

I've been beaten and I've been broken and believed in every little plead vow

It's my turn to play

To give my life away

2nd part; my ending, her start (35)

I am gentle on the chords

I play soft and sweet, but good

It's more of a caressing thing

I cannot hurt this beating instrument

Light strokes, soft blows, gentle taps (40)

It's something I'm used to, something I know

It's actually peaceful at this part in the music until it stops

With a handful of strings, she plucks them

So hard to the point of popping them (45)

This livens the music in me, in her

We're lost in so many notes that we can't find the rhythm

But we know this song so much that it still comes together

Every sense heighten, every beat precise

Bringing us to a violent ending (50)

Where she changes key on me

I love it when she does that

It's very rare that someone can make it sound as beautiful as she does

Together we build in orchestra in her bed

Our eyelids take their bows as the rest of the band relaxes (55)

Our nerves the audience, they settle down after the big climax of the story

She is Demi, short for Demetria. Future? Way too far to see

I am Selena, future? Distant and I will not leave without she

The once unfinished melody has been completed again in the middle of this silence

A melody that we add on to with every new bruise, new nightmare (60)

This thing we do will never stop

It's the only way we can understand

Each other when we become one

In a way through love, pain, and...

Music (65)

* * *

><p><strong>So I thought I'd explain some things to you if you're one of those people (like me) who read stuff and don't know what's going on. Here's where I help you my fellow readers.<strong>

**Some Key Points:**

***Any time I use the words: music, symphony, or piece. It's basically talking about sex but it's all talking about the bond they have with each other.**

***When I say **_**'instrument'**_** I don't necessarily mean a real one. It's either Selena or Demi. You can tell which one becomes the '**_**instrument'**_**.**

***The story is in Selena's POV**

***Some of things I say in this story are not facts, like Demi being raped. Well I don't think she ever was, but I'd kill the person who did it. (Yup, I'm a Demi Fan)**

**Okay, on to understanding the story:**

**Lines 1-6: It's talking about how Demi likes to have rough and meaningful sex with Selena (someone she truly likes)**

**Lines 11-13: Selena is saying she chose Demi because she had more substance to her, something worth knowing. But that she'd only actually 'tell' Selena through sex where she'd put in all of her emotions, all herself**

**Line 14: it's not stating that the sex was tragic. It's saying that the stories behind it were.**

**Lines 17-18: I used the word '**_**bass'**_** as kind of a safe place. And Selena takes it because it's easy and she doesn't want to trust herself or anyone else to go pass that safe place. Demi takes '**_**the high notes', **_**which are basically like stabbing or being hurt which is why her pitches sound like screams.**

**Lines 19-25: This is where they are actually doing stuff. When I say '**_**she strikes it',**_** basically Demi slaps Selena (What? I told you it was PAIN and PLEASURE). Anyway the slapping somehow turns Selena on and Demi's losing the control she had over her.**

**Lines 25-29: It's when Selena… you know. I don't want to say it. I'll just let you think the word in your mind. By the way, if you really don't know; it starts with a 'c'.**

**Lines 32-33: I'm just throwing in some information to tell why their **_**'music'**_** sounds the way it does.**

**Lines 36-42: Selena is being as soft as possible because she doesn't want to hurt her anymore than when she was when she was raped. But, apparently Demi doesn't like that…**

**Lines 46-49: Demi pulls Selena's hair which makes her want to send Demi over the edge.**

**I think you've got the rest of the story, but if you don't… ask me. I'll tell you what the rest means. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
